Fiona Hicks
Unknown to anyone, even her husband, she was from the year 2085. She came back to the past to stop a war break out between the people of Earth and the Obsidians. History She was born to Human Alex Hicks and a Witch named Evangeline (Addison) on April 12th, 2055. She was born into a world that knew nothing of Supernaturals. She grew up, her mother having passed away soon after her birth. Her father hiding magic and anything of the sort from her. However, she had an affinity for fire which ultimately lead her to realize she possessed the power to create, control, and manipulate fire. Upon learning this, she searches for answers only to find that she was a Witch, from her mother's side. She finds her mothers Grimoire and the history of their family, leading all the way back to Maggie Addison. She learned about how Maggie had given her life so that a contract was made so that only could Vampires have control over their curse but also protecting Humans from Vampires in the process. Her father finds out Evangeline's Grimoire is missing and realizes Fiona has found out about the truth of her mother's ancestry. She comes to realize magic is what killed her mother, a group known as The Seekers had wanted her mother's magic. Her mother used her magic and bestowed it onto Fiona, hiding them so that when The Seekers came for her that they couldn't get her family's magic. High School By 14, she had learned to use magic properly and was a very powerful Witch. She had told herself she would stop The Seekers at any cost. However, news reports were coming in that an alien race known as The Euronians had come to Earth, asking that they may live amongst humans and in return use their technology to not only heal Human diseases and illnesses but help to advance Humans in a way that would allow Earth to be restored to it's natural beauty without taking away all of the technology. By the age of 16, she was top of her class and was the most popular girl at school. Soon there were rumors of Supernaturals using their powers in public to help people in need. Soon, Supernaturals came out to the world altogether, talks of a treaty already being made up. Humans took to this easily as the Euronians seemed to be helping the world like they had said. Soon, Supernaturals were revealing to the world the many disasters they had kept from happening thanks to them using their powers throughout history. Supernaturals, Humans, and Euronians seem to be living in peace. There were few who disliked their existence but other than that everything was fine. A team known as the Force Against the Misuse of Supernatural Abilities (F.A.M.S.A.) was created to keep under control any Supernaturals that were abusing their power. Soon after, they came to Fiona, asking her to join. She couldn't say no to their proposition and learned that she would be handling any magic related disturbances. The Invasion Fiona became an important member of F.A.M.S.A. She helped many but soon that all ended. In early weeks of 2085 an alien race invaded Earth, looking to take it over as they had allied with the Euronians. The Obsidians had taken over Euronia and wanted Earth next, the prince of Euronia being somewhere on Earth. The Obsidians wanted the prince as he was the only one that could activate the Chair Of Atrium, a throne that possessed great power that would allow total dominance of the universe if the Obisidians gained it's power. Many of the members of F.A.M.S.A. were killed within the first few months, while the rest of the planet went into complete chaos. The Obsidians were ruthless. Fiona and a group of powerful Witches had learned of who the Euronian prince was but that his location was unknown. They decided to look into the past, finding where the prince was. They chose to send one of them back to the past to warn the prince of the impending invasion and thus preventing it from happening. Fiona was sent back to 2010. Falling In Love She met Duncan Kane in 2012 and instantly fell in love. She learned soon after that he had given Kale, Prince Of Euronia, T.E.C. She talks to Kale and tells him of who she is and where she's from. He goes to Euronia. Fiona is happy. She knows he's the only one that can stop the Obsidian invasion. However, she knows that if it is stopped she'll have to go back to the future, as the spell was written. She stays with Kane, in hopes that she can be with him for as long as possible. He learns of who she is and what her purpose was. He doesn't care. They are together for two years before marrying. In the next six years they have three children altogether. The first being Alexis, named after her father. The second being named Angel, after her mother, and then their first son and third child is named Matthew. She is happy and feels like it will never end. However, in 2022, she starts to feel a pull and before she can say goodbye she is pulled back to her own time. The world is different. The Euronians had come to Earth sooner, 2023 to be exact. The world seems better off. She finds out that her mother Evangeline is still alive and that her greatgrandmother had been friends with her daughter, Alexis, from when she went to the past. She however meets Duncan Kane in this time, only to find that the Triad had willingly given his Immortality back after she vanished, and his age was kept the same from when she last saw him so that when she returned that he would lose his Immortality but only continuing to age from when his aging was stopped. They live happily together. Powers Fire Creation Fire Immunity Fire Divination Spontaneous Combustion Spell Casting Potion Making Trivia Fiona is one of only two characters to be allowed to go back in time, the other being Francis Scott. Only she went back in time by a spell while he went back in time with the help from The Triad.